


Never Leaving Home (The Being is not  Doing Remix)

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M, Remix, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Never Leaving Home (The Being is not  Doing Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming In Third](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469) by [allfireburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns). 



Casey's no idiot. He knows how Dan feels, and how Dan feels about him. Casey does what's expected, what's safe; he does what's best. He does what he wants to want. Choices he's failed to make have kept his name on the good side of the press. The press that isn't him, of course. There can be no press of Dan against him, no more than brotherly hugs.  
  
Casey strips his prose of "is feeling" and "Wants to be" and peppers it with action words. But the only action he takes with Dan, is to speak of scores, without scoring.


End file.
